


Consequence

by Chiarichick94



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiarichick94/pseuds/Chiarichick94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War affects both sides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

"I'm moving with my parents to the hosnian system Ben, my mother and father got jobs in the republic council." Said the girl, her blue eyes shining as he looked at Ben.  
"I'll miss you Tia."  
"I'll miss you too Ben, but this isn't the end. We can keep in touch by holocall & one day we will meet again. I will be a member of the republic council like my parents & you will be a great Jedi."  
Ben smiled wide holding her close, she pulled something out of her pocket & slipped it around his neck.  
"Something for you to remember me by."

The words repeated in his head as he stood in the finalizer control room; as he watched the weapon's beam hit the first two planets. He put a hand to his neck where the chain lay & was thankful for the helmet he wore as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He slammed his eyes shut just as the beam hit the final planet in the system.


End file.
